


Словно след твоей ладони

by Fate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, tatoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>фик переведен для Лохматый с глазами рыси на фест «Новогодняя охота»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Словно след твоей ладони

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like A Handprint](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4032) by lazy_daze. 



Чары работали. И хотя их должно было быть достаточно, Дин все равно время от времени поглядывал на шею Сэма, проверяя, на месте ли черный шнурок. Он даже успел привыкнуть к тому, как Сэм раздраженно закатывает глаза, когда он в очередной раз тянется поправить ему воротник и вытащить шнурок наружу, чтобы был на виду. К тому же, Дину приходилось следить и за своим амулетом: чтобы не зацепился за рубашку и не свалился случайно. Он видел, что Сэм тоже внимательно за ним наблюдает.

Сэма чуть удар не хватил, когда однажды Дин вышел из душа в одном полотенце на бедрах и без амулета на шее.

Дин простонал:

— Блять. Я его на минуту снял, чтобы вытереться. Эта хрень царапается.

— Ну конечно, ведь демон не может с легкостью в тебя вселиться, когда ты полуголый стоишь в ванне! Достаточно всего одной секунды, чтобы…

— Да знаю я. Сейчас надену, – он раздраженно повесил амулет на шею.

Сэм тяжело опустился на кровать.

— Ничего не получается. Мы параноим еще больше, чем раньше. Амулеты не идеальны, они ненадежны и в любой момент могут порваться, потеряться… Или кто-нибудь их просто забудет, – он многозначительно посмотрел на Дина. Тот сжал зубы, понимая, что оправдываться бессмысленно.

Сэм потер глаза.

— Нам нельзя так подставляться.

Дин раздраженно вздохнул, потому что он тоже волновался и прекрасно осознавал, что Сэм прав.

— Ну а что еще остается? Ничего лучше этих амулетов у нас все равно нет. Разве что там, не знаю, вытатуировать хреновы защитные символы прямо на коже или…

Сэм оживился.

— Подожди-ка. А ведь это же… Дин, ты гений! Мы так и сделаем!

Дин ошеломленно застыл.

— Вообще-то это был сарка…

— Я понял, — перебил Сэм, взмахнув рукой. — Но задумайся. Почему бы и нет? Их нельзя снять, украсть, или смыть.

— Ну, они же вроде как навсегда, да?

Сэм пожал плечами.

— И что с того?

Дину нечего было возразить, потому что, в принципе, ничего плохого в этом действительно не было. И хотя прошло уже несколько месяцев, Дин помнил, будто это было вчера – как демон, засевший в теле Сэма, двигался в нем, использовал его. Использовал, чтобы говорить с Дином, делать ему больно. Демон был внутри, когда Дин был уверен, что разговаривает с Сэмом, и демон же отвечал ему. Был так близко, в том крохотном пространстве, которое всегда принадлежало только им. И Дина просто трясло – до сих пор трясет – при мысли о том, что нечто настолько темное, ненавистное, ядовитое прикоснулось к тому, что было исключительно между ними.

Он все бы отдал, лишь бы та неделя не повторилась. И потому пожизненная защита казалась охренительно прекрасной идеей. Он и правда гений.

***

Дин не догадывался, насколько по-гейски это выглядит, ровно до тех пор, пока неделей позже они не вошли в тату салон в Денвере. Сэм сразу направился к стойке администратора, а Дин решил осмотреться. В шестнадцать лет он чуть не сделал себе татуировку, но отец тогда внимательно на него посмотрел и произнес:

— Ты уверен, что что-то может быть настолько важным, чтобы навсегда остаться на твоей коже? Что-то, о чем ты будешь вспоминать каждый раз, когда смотришь на себя? А если оно существует, то зачем рисовать это на себе, если ты и так знаешь, что оно внутри тебя? Подумай об этом, сынок.

И Дин согласился. Как обычно.

С тех пор он никогда всерьез об этом не задумывался. Однако в этом салоне Дин чувствовал себя почти как дома, будто он уже бывал здесь раньше или же когда-нибудь все равно оказался бы в этой темной и мрачной, но по-своему уютной комнате. Уже полдень, но от солнечного света, проникающего сквозь маленькие окна, дальние углы просторной комнаты с низким потолком выглядели еще темнее.

Сэм аккуратно чертил рисунок — ровные четкие линии защитного круга, найденного в «Ключе Соломона». Знак был простым, но чертовски мощным.

— Мы хотим вот эту, — сказал он и положил эскиз перед крупным татуированным парнем, ссутулившимся за стойкой.

Черные и цветные линии покрывали обе его руки, переплетаясь в витиеватых узорах. Недавние татуировки перекрывали более старые и исчезали под рваными рукавами. Парень выглядел скучающим. Он наклонился, чтобы взглянуть на протянутый рисунок.

— Оба? — уточнил он.

Сэм кивнул, и Дин тоже слегка наклонил голову. Он поймал взгляд парня и по тому, как тот приподнял уголки губ — не насмешливо, а будто умиляясь — Дин осознал, какие выводы тот сделал.

— В одном и том же месте? — улыбка парня стала еще шире, когда Сэм кивнул и указал на грудь, прямо над сердцем. Дин чувствовал себя безоружным, потому что улыбался парень по-прежнему одобрительно, и злиться на него за то, что он сделал неправильные выводы, но не стал издеваться, было бы по меньшей мере глупо. И вообще, возражать надо было сразу, а теперь это будет выглядеть, как отчаянная попытка оправдаться. Дин покачал головой. В конце концов, какая ему нафиг разница, что какой-то парень решил, что они парочка геев, задумавших набить себе парные татушки.

Парень еще раз взглянул на них, затем немного откинулся на стуле и, повернув голову, крикнул куда-то назад.

— Стив! Свободен?

В дверном проеме появился второй парень, тоже весь в татуировках, но значительно моложе и тоньше.

— Конечно, — он посмотрел на Сэма и Дина. — Что, парни, решили сделать по татуировке?

Они заплатили на стойке (или, по крайней мере, мистер Уилбур Бэйтс заплатил) и прошли вместе со Стивом в маленькую чистую комнату, чем-то напоминающую ординаторскую. В разных концах комнаты друг напротив друга стояли кресло и стол.

— Кто первый? Я буду набивать вам обоим: даже с одним трафаретом у разных художников получается немного разный рисунок. А вы ведь наверняка хотите, чтобы они полностью совпадали, — парень едва заметно улыбнулся.

В этот раз даже Сэм негромко вздохнул, но поправлять парня они так и не стали. Дин все никак не мог избавиться от ощущения неправильности. Так было всегда, когда люди делали подобную ошибку: Дин чувствовал неловкость, раздражение и в то же время не мог не думать о том, как ведет себя в этот момент Сэм, где он стоит, как смотрит и как все это выглядит со стороны. Ему бы уже давно следовало к этому привыкнуть и перестать обращать внимание, но с какой стати он должен привыкать к тому, что люди думают, будто он трахает своего брата? К тому же, Дин и сам сейчас не мог разобраться, что происходит между ними, столько всего накопилось: ангелы, демоны, обещания и предназначения. И вот теперь это. Час от часу не легче.

Он с трудом выдавил улыбку, стараясь не представлять, что Стив о них думает и кем, по его мнению, они друг другу приходятся.

—Да-да, чтоб никаких отличий! Мило, правда?

Стив рассмеялся, копируя рисунок на тонкую бумагу.

— Ну разумеется.

Сэм пошел первым. Он молча стянул с себя майку и кивнул Стиву, когда тот показал ему перерисованный эскиз.

— Замечательно. Начнем?

— Конечно. Сейчас только продезинфицирую, и приступим, — он обработал участок груди раствором.

Еще в мотеле они протерли кожу святой водой (и будут протирать, пока татуировки не заживут), но Дин как-то забыл, что все по-настоящему и надо думать еще и о гигиене, а не только о демонах. Непривычно как-то.

— Когда-нибудь делал татуировку до этого? — спросил у Сэма Стив.

Сэм покачал головой:

— Нет. Но уверен, что справлюсь с болью, — криво усмехнувшись, он встретился взглядом с Дином. Они уже счет потеряли тому, сколько раз их били, душили и оглушали. Это куда больнее пары уколов иголкой. Дин все равно немного нервничал, ощущая это почти волнующее предвкушение боли, когда тело напряжено, будто на охоте. Во рту пересохло, он облизал губы, и Сэм снова перевел взгляд на Стива.

— Это хорошо, — произнес Стив. — Но некоторых все равно захватывает врасплох.

— Не волнуйся, Сэмми, я могу держать тебя за руку, если хочешь, — Дин усмехнулся, не отводя взгляда от лица брата. Сэм закатил глаза, а потом снова посмотрел на Стива.

Тот уже перенес набросок кожу и убрал бумагу. Рисунок получился пока нечетким, но понятным.

Дин задержал дыхание. Черные линии на смуглой коже Сэма смотрелись красиво. Дин отвел взгляд, смутившись от этой странной мысли, и провел ладонями по джинсам.  
Стив приставил гудящую тату-машину к коже Сэма, и Дин не выдержал и снова посмотрел на брата. Тот закрыл глаза, сдерживая дрожь, пока игла колола кожу. Дин сжал зубы. Он иррационально злился на Стива — тот делал Сэму больно, и у Дина срабатывал инстинкт «Нет! Нужно это прекратить!», но он глубоко вздохнул и сумел успокоиться. Сэм начал бормотать себе под нос защитный ритуал, который они оба выучили. Дин был уверен, что сам забудет еще на середине.

Стив бросил на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Помогает справиться с болью, — пожал плечами Дин, и Стив, видимо решив не обращать внимания, снова повернулся к Сэму.

Дин скользил взглядом по телу Сэма, от руки, сжавшей колено до побелевших костяшек, к рисунку на груди, с которого Стив стирал выступающие капли крови; вверх к напряженному горлу и сжатым губам, к румянцу на скулах.

Пульс участился, и Дин никак не мог понять, откуда взялось это странное предвкушение, чувство, будто он сойдет с ума, если прямо сейчас что-нибудь не сделает. Это словно гнетущее напряжение, которое на мгновение испытываешь, замирая перед нападением на охоте, только сейчас оно куда сильнее и никак не находит выхода. Он замер, фиксируя каждую вспышку боли на лице Сэма, блестящую от пота шею, глядя на то, как замыкается круг на груди, как неловко Сэм зажмуривается и сдвигает свои слишком длинные широко расставленные ноги.

Дин был словно в трансе, время тянулось и застывало, прошли минуты или часы, он не знал точно. Из оцепенения он вышел только когда Сэм открыл глаза и тихо произнес, глядя прямо на него: «Твоя очередь, Дин». Он понял, что Стив уже закончил, протер кожу и теперь заклеивал пластырем черные линии рисунка.

— Готов? — Стив придвинул стул.

— Ага, — ответил Дин, удивившись тому, как хрипло прозвучал собственный голос. Он не смотрел на Стива, когда отвечал, — взгляд был прикован к белому квадрату пластыря на груди Сэма. И когда он поднял глаза, Сэм смотрел на него в ответ.

Он дернулся от первого прикосновения, но парень пока просто наносил переводной рисунок, и Дин улыбнулся. От прилива адреналина хотелось смеяться.

Впрочем, это желание прошло, стоило только иголке проткнуть кожу. На самом деле, было больно. Но это была яркая, острая, почти что приятная первая боль, за которой не последует еще более сильная и тяжелая. Острое ощущение без мучений, легкое покалывание, от которого хочется дотронуться до чувствительной кожи, сжать, провести ногтями. Блять. Вся грудь стала невероятно чувствительной, соски напряглись, Дин задышал чаще и глубже. Член слегка дернулся и начал твердеть, в яйцах запульсировало, и если бы Дин знал, что будет так охуенно, он бы уже все свое тело давно покрыл татуировками. Он с трудом подавил стон от жалящей вспышки боли, когда Стив вытер кровь. Теперь все неловкие движения Сэма стали более чем понятны. Дин и сам осторожно сдвинул ноги, пытаясь скрыть уже очевидный стояк.

А ведь Сэм чувствовал то же самое и… черт, в этом было что-то странное – темное и волнующее. Дин распахнул глаза, даже не понимая, когда он успел их закрыть, и встретил взгляд Сэма. По телу прошла дрожь, от груди и прямо до члена. Наверное, он должен был испытывать чувство неправильности, но здесь и сейчас Дину было охренительно хорошо от запрещенного и такого сильного возбуждения.

Сэм многозначительно округлил глаза, и только тогда Дин вспомнил о чертовом ритуале. Язык казался неповоротливым и тяжелым, когда Дин, закрыв глаза и отгородившись от Сэма, начал бормотать заклинание на латыни.

Ему удалось продержаться приличное время, не понятно даже, как его мозг умудрялся работать, но стоило запнуться на секунду — в момент, когда боль стала неожиданно острой и пальцы поджались в ботинках — и он уже не смог продолжить, пытался, но не мог, только не сейчас, не в этот момент. Дин открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Сэма и осознал, что тот идет к нему.

Сэм в два шага преодолел расстояние и опустился на колени прямо перед Дином, справа от кресла. Стив согнулся слева, удерживая машинку и, похоже, даже не догадываясь, что происходит у него под носом.

Сэм придвинулся еще ближе, уперся животом в бедро Дина, сжал ладонью колено. Дин с трудом сдержал дрожь, прикосновение жгло раскаленным клеймом, и от одной только мысли, что Сэм может провести ладонью выше по бедру, и… черт.

Подавшись всем корпусом вперед, хотя, казалось бы, ближе уже невозможно, Сэм склонился к лицу Дина и начал читать ему на ухо заклинание, начиная с той строчки, на которой Дин сбился. От вкрадчивого голоса рядом по спине побежали мурашки. Дин чувствовал каждый сантиметр своей кожи, от острой покалывающей боли на груди до дыхания Сэма на шее и пульсации в стоящем члене.

Теперь Дин ощущал эту силу, чувствовал, как она проникает под кожу по мере того, как круг замыкается под произносимое шепотом заклинание. Дин понятия не имел, сколько он находился в оцепенении, в плену голоса Сэма, так близко, что мог почувствовать запах пота, и жгучую, непрекращающуюся боль, из-за которой все тело горело возбуждением. Словно все вокруг застыло в неразделимой смеси боли, удовольствия и желания.

Дин не знал, что должен был чувствовать, когда это прекратилось: разочарование, облегчение или тревогу. Стив заклеил татуировку и принялся рассказывать об уходе, но Дин, не обращая на это внимания, смотрел на Сэма. В потемневших глазах брата горело желание.  
Они не дотерпели даже до машины, что уж говорить о мотеле. Сэм схватил Дина за запястье, как только они вышли из салона, и эта сильная хватка вызывала в Дине с трудом сдерживаемую дрожь.

Дин еле устоял на ногах, когда Сэм с силой развернул его в узкий проход между домами и прижал к стене.

— Дин… — Сэм ухватился за его воротник и осторожно потянул. Стены возвышались над ними сплошной темной стеной, без окон, без сторонних наблюдателей. По крайней мере, они никого не видели.

Нетерпение и напряжение, пронизывающие Дина насквозь, достигли пика, и он почувствовал острую необходимость увидеть ее — татуировку Сэма, такую же отметку над сердцем, что и у него самого.

Он отодвинул руку Сэма и, запустив пальцы ему под воротник, расстегнул рубашку. Добравшись до пластыря, Дин отклеил его, обнажая татуировку — кожа по краям рисунка покраснела. Дин прекрасно знал, насколько она сейчас чувствительна и воспалена.

— Извини, — произнес он, осторожно касаясь татуировки кончиками пальцев. — Я продезинфицирую потом.

Смех Сэма перешел в стон, стоило Дину чуть сильнее надавить пальцами, провести по краям чувствительной кожи.

Видимость того, что все происходящее нормально, исчезла с этим прикосновением, со стоном Сэма. Дин уже не мог не обращать внимания на свой стоящий член, на настойчивое желание трогать татуировку Сэма, трогать самого Сэма, чтобы убедиться, что они оба здесь, настоящие. Причины, по которым он не должен об этом думать, испарились, стали нелогичными и незначительными. И он просто приподнял голову и поцеловал Сэма, а тот неистово ответил на этот поцелуй.

Дин прикусил губу Сэма, теряя голову от ощущений: Сэмми, его Сэмми, наконец-то в безопасности, живой, теплый, сладко стонущий ему в рот. Дин приподнялся почти на цыпочки и выгнул спину, как можно крепче прижимаясь к бедрам Сэма, и тот в ответ со стоном потерся о него пахом.

Дин не смог сдержать всхлипа, когда Сэм просунул между ними руку и грубо обхватил его член прямо через джинсы, провел ладонью по проступающему пятну смазки. Скольжение ткани по чувствительной головке было слишком сильным, почти обжигающим, и Дину одновременно хотелось и отодвинуться, и прижаться еще ближе. Сэм углубил поцелуй и раздвинул коленом ноги Дина, прижимаясь прямо к яйцам. Дин выгнулся и толкнулся бедрами вперед. Сэм гладил его второй рукой по щеке, шее, потом переместил руку прямо на грудь, напротив татуировки. Болезненно кольнуло, и Дин не выдержал, кончил, прижимаясь к ладони брата.

Оргазм был настолько сильный, что пальцы не слушались, и Дин еле сумел расстегнуть ширинку Сэма. Член брата был тяжелым и горячим в ладони.

— О боже, Дин, — стон Сэма оборвался, когда Дин наклонился и провел языком по татуировке, повторяя движения пальцев, оставляя мокрый след на линии круга, углах звезды и языках пламени.

Сэм все еще прижимал ладонь к груди Дина. Напряженные пальцы вызывали болезненное покалывание, от которого слабели колени. Дин сжал руку сильнее, чувствуя, как Сэм толкается в кольцо пальцев, а затем неловкие движения сменились горячей спермой. Сэм прижался лицом к шее брата и застонал, обжигая горячим дыханием кожу.  
Дин тяжело дышал, чувствуя себя так невозможно, невыносимо, охренительно хорошо. Татуировка пульсировала в одном ритме с рваными прерывистыми вздохами Сэма. Будто бы эти татуировки — его и Сэма — притягивали их и одновременно связывали еще сильнее, соединяли той силой, что была вложена в эти знаки. И хотя это невозможно, ведь магия была защитная, а не связывающая, но ощущалось все именно так. Так, будто этот знак над сердцем был свидетельством их принадлежности друг другу, и теперь между ними нерушимая крепкая связь, и это правильно, надежно и в то же время пугающе.

 

***

Стоит только Дину заметить татуировку Сэма, выглядывающую из-под рубашки, или посмотреть на свою грудь, принимая душ, или зацепиться взглядом за отражение в зеркале, как у него встает. Это всё равно, что ощущать под собой надёжное тепло Сэма или поймать его яркий чистый взгляд. Это словно ещё одно напоминание о том, что над сердцем у них выведен один и тот же знак и что Сэм навсегда связан с Дином.

О да, он всегда знал, что гениален.


End file.
